Future of Nobody and Strawberries
by ShadowAnnihilator
Summary: Ichigo and Senna have been living together for a year, this is the story of their lives and struggles. Rated M for future chapters and language. Further Summary and Prologue inside. IchigoxSenna


**: **Disclaimer**, I do not own any of the Bleach™ characters or anything like that, and I am in no way intending or making profit off of this fictional story. :**

Prologue: _This takes place three years after __Memories of Nobody_™ _with Senna having come back to Karakura with Ichigo and the gang. Since she had nowhere to go, she moved in with Ichigo, and after two years, they moved into an apartment together. Ichigo works at a novelty blacksmith, helping to create display katana, but they sometimes get orders for real ones. Using his black, Bankai as a reference for the swords. This is the current story of Ichigo and Senna…_

_Three years ago…. That's when he met __**Her**__... _

"Senna!" came a voice from the kitchen, "Senna! Are you still asleep?". Ichigo waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, listening for the light footsteps of the person he was calling for. After a few more minutes of silence, he trudged up stairs and began knocking on the door, only to receive a hardly audible groan, "Just a few more minutes.." with the "s" dragged out. Ichigo sighed to himself, knowing he'd have to come back up and pull her out of bed anyways, so he braced himself for the 'puppy-dog-eyes' and opened the door.

He walked through the dark room, over to the ever-so-comfy looking bed on the far side. After nearly tripping over shoes and strewn about clothing, he made it to the bed, to be met with the innocent, adorable stare of "let me sleep, pwease?" from Senna. Ichigo put his face in the palm of his hand, shaking his head at the girl. "No," he said, "we have to get to class before eight, and it's seven now". Senna slowly got up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, with what seemed like enough effort to fight a Guardian Squad Captain. Ichigo turned around, to exit the room, but before he even reached the door, he heard a large crash and looked back. Surely enough, there was Senna, face against the floor, having tripped over a pair of heels. Ichigo just sighed and left the room.

_Ever since she started living with him, he's been progressively later to his college classes each day_, Ichigo thought to himself. He was in the middle of cooking bacon and eggs, when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist, and a forehead press against his back. "What smells so goooood…." Came the peep from behind him. "Bacon and eggs," Ichigo replied. At the sound of 'bacon' the small girl immediately perked up and peeked around to see. And what-do-you-know, a huge mountain of bacon was sitting there, staring right back.

Several minutes later, the two of them were sitting at the table devouring their monstrous breakfasts. "You're... such a… fan..tastic… cook… Ichigo!" Senna exclaimed between mouthfuls of food. Ichigo blushed a little and replied, "I'm not that good, and I hate to admit it, but my dad taught me". Senna looked at him in shock, "That crazy man taught you how to cook _this well?_" she half questioned, half yelled. Ichigo simply nodded and smiled at her. He then looked at the clock, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. "Senna! It's seven fifty five! We're gunna' be late!" he exclaimed whilst grabbing his bag, tying his shoes, and buttoning his pants, all at the same time. Senna simply sat back, patted her belly, and said to him, "You finally got your license, why not take the motor-bike?". Ichigo looked at her, and nodded, "I guess the others won't be mad if we're late, and besides, class doesn't start until eight thirty".

After several minutes of preparing for class, Ichigo stood outside admiring the gorgeous Ducati Vyper he had purchased a month ago. Still hardly unused, it was gleaming as the day he got it. He stood there in his beat up grey jeans, with a plaid, unbuttoned shirt, and Nike low top sneakers. To his left, stood Senna, in her dark blue skinny jeans, a red short sleeved t-shirt, and knee high leather slouch boots.

Ichigo straddled the bike, putting his bag between his leg and the bike. Senna hopped on behind him, putting her bag on the other side, between Ichigo's leg and the bike. Ichigo handed Senna his helmet, because he only had one, and she placed it on her head, even though it is several sizes too big. Ichigo turned the ignition, and revved the engine to get it fired up. "Hey Strawberry, no showing off!" came the muffled yell from behind him. Ichigo closed his eyes as a criss-crossed blood vein popped out on his head. He disliked when people took his name literally to mean "strawberry", but he couldn't stay mad at Senna. "Whatever you say, Senna," he said. And with that they rode off towards their school.

_Ten minutes later..._

They arrived at the college, finding and pissed-off looking bunch of people waiting at the parking lot. Ichigo cut the engine on his bike, and looked sheepishly at the group, scratching the back of his head. Senna was trying to hide behind him. "Damnit Ichigo, you guys are always late," Rukia grumbled. "It's not my fault sleeping-beauty back there doesn't wake up!" Ichigo exclaimed. Senna jabbed him in the side at that, whispering to him, "Who you calling sleeping-beauty...". Ichigo winced a little, then motioned for her to get off the bike. He noticed a significant change in temperature on his back, due to the lack of heat from Senna, who had been clinging to him tighter that he realized. _Is she afraid of the motorcycle?_ he questioned himself. Ishida and Chad both looked at Ichigo, scheming a completely false story about what kept Ichigo and Senna from making it one time. "Probably making out at home," one said. "Or snuggling on the couch," said the other. They both got a prominent smack on the head from Tatsuki. Lastly was Orihime, who stood innocently to the side, watching the two arrive with confusion, having forgotten they live together.

After having spent a few minutes greeting and chatting, they group of seven set off for the classroom. This was going to be one day that the group was going to remember for a very, long time.

**: Authors Note- This is going to get action-y in later chapters, so hold your horse folks, but please to comment, review, all that stuff. I'm a brand new author on here, and I'd love your intuition and advice. Thanks! :**


End file.
